Truths, Lies and Lives Unknown
by JulexisFan
Summary: A/U What is things were reversed and Julian raised Sam.
1. Chapter 1

May 11, 1990

"Make a wish baby girl." He said as she blew out the 10 candles on her birthday cake. He couldn't believe his little girl was 10 today. He smiled as he looked at his daughter and all her friends then he looked at his mother and his sister grateful to have both of them there to celebrate this day with them. The only thing Julian could have wished for, for his daughter was that her mother was here.

May 13, 1980

 _Upstairs in his room at his parents house Julian heard the doorbell ring. His curiosity got the best of him as he found himself headed downstairs to see who was there._

" _Dad? Is that what I think that it?_

" _Yes son, It's a baby"_

" _Where did it come from? I Mean whose is it?_

" _I have no idea, when I opened the door it was just sitting here smiling at me."_

" _Have you told mom yet?"_

" _No, will you go get her please. Oh and call the police too."_

" _Okay Dad."_

"Daddy, Daddy, Father, Dad" she said trying to get her father's attention before finally yelling "Julian Victor Jerome."

"What, Yeah Sam what's wrong? Is everything okay?" finally snapping out of it running to his daughter checking her over making sure she is okay.

"Dad, I'm fine, are you okay? Where were you just now?"

"I'm fine, What did you need."

Noticing he blew off her question but deciding to wait until later to pick him apart for answers. " I just wanted to let you know we were going to the pool."

"Oh, okay sweetie, I'll be out there in a few. I'm going to clean up a bit in here."

Sam was almost out the door before she turned back running to her father and throwing her arms around his neck "Dad, I Love you. Thank you for never abandoning me."

When Julian was done cleaning up the living room he went to the fireplace and picked up his favorite picture off the mantle. The first picture taken of the two of them after he found out Sam was his daughter. He took the back of the fame that revealed a piece of paper all folded up. He took it out and began to read it even though he knew it word for word.

" _Dad, there is a letter in this diaper bag."_

" _Well don't just stand there, read it. Hopefully it tells us why this baby is here."_

" _Okay, here goes nothing."_

" _Dear Julian, My name is Alexandra and we met at McCoy's bar in August and you may not remember but we had sex that night in the back of your car and well I got pregnant. Here is your daughter, her name is Samantha Jerome. DO NOT try to find me. It will not end well for you or our daughter. Sincerely Alexandra."_

" _I don't know if I believe this Dad."_

" _Well what do you want to do, get a DNA test?"_

" _That's the only thing I can think of that will tell me the truth."_

" _What do you do if Samantha isn't mine?"_

" _We will figure that out if we get there okay. Let's just see if the baby I'm holding is my granddaughter or not."_

" _Okay, lets go."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was a few hours after Sam's party had ended all the guests had went home Julian and Sam sat on the couch watching the newest episode of Sam's favorite show Saved by the Bell, when Sam suddenly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Sam turned to her father to ask "what was up with you tonight? You seemed very distant." "Nothing Sam, everything is fine." "Dad, stop lying to me, I know you better than this." "Oh alright, your birthday is very emotional for me and I tried to not let it get to me while everyone was here but I guess that didn't work for me huh?" He looked up at Sam as she shook her head. He reached for his daughter and pulled her close to him thanking God everyday that he had a good job at the publishing company and his amazing daughter. Everything was perfect if you ask him, he loved his life just him and Sam but he knew she wanted a mother and it killed him knowing how much she hurt thinking her mother betrayed her.

A few minutes in her fathers arms had made her tired so she said her goodnight to her father and went upstairs to bed. Sam laid in bed for what seemed like forever. As she laid there waiting for sleep to take over she thought about her mother. What would she be like? Would she like me? What's it like to have a mother? All of my friends have mothers, why can't I? and the question that bothered her most, Why did she leave me, Did she not love me?

Sam knew she was loved by her Father Aunts, Uncle and Grandparents but she always wondered what it would be like to be loved by a mother. She wanted a mother so badly that every time her father dated someone she would hope and pray that this one would be the one that would finally be the one to stay forever. Time and time again she was disappointed.

As Sam finally drifted off to sleep, her thoughts of her mother continued into her dreams.

~ Sam enters the house after a long day at school "Mom, where are you." "I'm in the kitchen sweetheart." Sam races in the kitchen to hug her mother, she squeezes her mother as hard as she could. "Sam honey is everything okay?" "Yeah mom everything is fine I just missed you today any I never want to leave you again." "Sam you have to go to school tomorrow." "But mom they are so mean to me." "Who's mean to you baby girl?" "Everyone mom, its because I said at show and tell that me mommy was a princess and they didn't believe me." "Its okay honey, not everyone is going to believe you but you, daddy and I know the truth that is all that matters." "Okay mommy." "Its time to go get cleaned up for supper, okay." Sam hugged her mother and quickly ran toward her bathroom to was up. By the time she was back to the kitchen her father was home and helping in the kitchen. "Daddy!" Sam exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "Hello my favorite little girl." "Daddy I'm your only little girl." "Well, that may be but you are still my favorite." Sam smiled at both of her parents~

Sam's dream slowly faded away as she rolled over to look at the clock 2:30AM, She sighed as she rolled back over and when to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Today would be her baby girl's tenth birthday. Alexis did this every year on this day, she would mourn the loss of her daughter. The daughter that was taken away from her before she even had the chance to breathe. Stillborn. Her daughter that she loved so much for all those months she carried her. Alexis thought about her daughter's birth and how she couldn't remember most of it from the drugs that had given her. All she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with her father looking at her from across the room with sorrow in his eyes. Her little girl was gone, she would never get to hold her, never get to hear her cry, never get to watch her grow up. When the doctors came in they asked her if she had a name for her daughter. Samantha Julianna Cassadine.

Every year when May 11th rolled around nothing ever changed she went to her daughter's grave and tried her best to think of the joy she had while carrying her daughter or the way she felt when she was first approached by the man who would become the father of her daughter. She went back to that bar several times to find him, to tell him about their daughter. She wanted to find him desperately after the loss of baby Samantha she wanted someone to feel that same pain with her. Every time Alexis thought of her daughter she kicked herself for not learning the name of her daughter's father. He had the right to know.

Tomorrow she would start her new journey, away from the constant reminder of her daughter. Port Charles, New York here I come she sighed as she loaded the last of her things into the car.

May 11, 1980

He had just become a grandfather for the first time. He should be thrilled. Right? He wasn't. He was riddled in guilt and regret. Mikkos couldn't believe what he had done to his daughter, he stole her child. He made her believe she was dead, she never got to hold her beautiful daughter. Boy was she beautiful, just as beautiful as her mother. The only thing that stopped him from telling the truth was Helena and Stavros. He knew how much his wife and son hated Natasha, who was going by Alexandra now. He knew how this baby would be tortured just like she was. He was selfish when he keep Natasha there as a child, he just wanted his daughter near him. It killed him to watch Helena torture her so he turned a blind eye and tried to ignore it. It didn't work. He couldn't change the past but he wasn't going to let Helena and Stavros harm is granddaughter in anyway. He had had about 7 months to figure out a plan to his daughter and granddaughter safe from the wrath of Helena. When Mikkos figured out who Alexandra had slept with that night he knew what he was going to do. Before Alexandra had her baby she was given an epidural for the pain but what she didn't know was that she was given more than that, with the epidural she was given some medication to make her forget everything that happened from that point until she woke up. Mikkos had kept his granddaughter hidden away for a few days until he could put his plan in motion. When Alexandra had named her little girl his heart broke, but when Helena came a calling he knew he made the right decision.

"Where is your bastard spawn Natasha, oh that's right you go by Alexandra now." Were the words that kept playing in his head over and over again like a broken record. He had to save his girls. Mikkos wrote a note pretending to be Alexandra and put little Samantha in a car seat and the two of them drove to the Jerome residence where he would drop his granddaughter and pray that Helena or Alexandra would never find her or that Samantha and Julian would never look for Alexandra. It took everything in him to leave Samantha on that door step but he did what he had to do to save Alexandra and Samantha.


End file.
